Hide From The Sun
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Séquelle de Vampire Heart. UA. "Vous me faîtes passer pour un traître, mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous ?" La réplique était venimeuse, acide. Remus essayait de bloquer les souvenirs, mais c'était trop difficile quand Regulus le fixait de la même façon dont Sirius l'avait fixé ce soir-là. L'air fou, désespéré et de ne plus rien avoir à perdre.


_Hide From The Sun_

Pour tous les fans de _Vampire Heart_ qui se sont lamentés sur l'absence de Regulus et/ou Remus dans _Killing Loneliness_...voici _Hide From The Sun._ Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Killing Loneliness pour comprendre Hide From The Sun, même si cela peut éclairer certains passages. En revanche, la lecture de Vampire Heart est indispensable. Cette mini-fic (j'ignore encore combien de chapitres il y aura) fait directement suite à un passage en flash-back du chapitre 6 de Killing Loneliness et se situe chronologiquement entre Vampire Heart et Killing Loneliness.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers m'appartiennent à l'exception de Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter et Lily Evans, propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Le titre de la fic provient de l'album _Hide From The Sun_, du groupe The Rasmus. La chanson citée est _Dead Promises_, sur le même album.

* * *

_The break of dawn kills all the beauty  
The dead of night is drifting away  
Should I stay and welcome the day  
Or should I follow the one  
And hide from the sun_

* * *

Plusieurs secondes passent dans un silence tendu. La foule les entoure, les annihile et il aimerait s'y plonger, disparaître comme une ombre, mais quelque chose le retient là, le force à rester visible – à la merci de tous. Son cœur s'est mis à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il n'y est pas habitué. _Si c'est lui..._

L'humain le fixe, avec un regard qu'il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer. Il y a trop d'émotions là, trop d'émotions qu'il ne comprend pas et sur lesquelles il n'arrive pas à mettre de nom. Malgré lui, il sent la panique commencer à l'envahir. S'est-il trompé ? Et si ce n'était pas l'humain dont Sirius lui avait parlé ?

« Regulus ? »

Son nom est prononcé avec hésitation, et sans la révérence qui a accompagné le nom de son frère. Mais ces simples trois syllabes suffisent à lui soutirer un soupir de soulagement. _C'est lui._

Il hoche la tête, puis jette un regard aux alentours. Déjà, plusieurs passants ont grommelé sur leur immobilité, eux qui sont plantés au beau milieu de la rue. Il reporte son attention vers l'humain, qui le dévisage ouvertement, à présent. Il se sent mal à l'aise sous ces yeux dorés. Ce n'est pas une couleur normale.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de discuter ailleurs. » dit-il à l'encontre de l'humain. Celui-ci semble hésiter, avant de finir par acquiescer.

Déjà, l'homme avance mais Regulus retient son bras. « Un endroit public. » précise-t-il. L'humain fronce les sourcils mais semble accepter néanmoins. Regulus le dépasse, scanne des yeux la rue. A nouveau calme, il retrouve son si cher esprit d'analyse, son sang-froid que Sirius a toujours raillé et fait passer pour de la pusillanimité. _Trop de gens, trop près,_ évalue-t-il. Il décide de se rendre dans une autre artère, fréquentée par une majorité d'humains. Il ne connaît pas les coins privilégiés de chaque vampire, mais sait les aires où ses pairs ne se risquent pas. Il ne veut pas courir le danger de croiser un des membres du repère, plus tard.

De temps en temps, il vérifie que l'humain le suit. Il n'émet aucun son derrière lui, se contentant d'avancer sans mot dire, l'expression vide et le regard troublé. Combien de temps marchent-ils ? Cinq minutes, dix minutes ? Regulus n'aurait su le dire. Son cœur se serre, tout aux possibilités que l'humain apportait avec lui. Peut-être pourrait-il lui donner la solution. Peut-être pourrait-il lui permettre de tout faire redevenir comme avant.

Arrivés devant la devanture d'un pub qui a l'air suffisamment ordinaire et relativement peuplé, sans être pour autant bondé – sait-on jamais les habitudes des humains, en plein après-midi –, Regulus entre en premier dans l'antre. La chaude et sombre atmosphère le déconcerte quelques secondes et le nombre de clients le rend aussitôt mal à l'aise. C'est_ trop_, trop tôt. Repoussant au loin le sentiment d'étouffement, il s'enfonce dans le pub aux tons émeraude et bois, à la recherche d'une banquette vide ou du moins d'un coin tranquille – il n'a pas envie que cette discussion soit à portée de tous. C'est finalement l'humain qui trouve l'endroit et le lui indique. Regulus le suit, remerciant mentalement l'homme de ne pas poser trop de questions.

Quand enfin, ils sont assis tous deux face à face, Regulus note le silence entre eux. Un silence recouvert par les conversations de tous ceux qui sont autour d'eux, certes, mais le regard que l'humain porte sur lui est dérangeant. _C'est la couleur_, pense-t-il. Il n'a jamais vu de coloration d'iris aussi singulière. Ses yeux semblaient littéralement briller dans l'éclairage pourtant faible. Les yeux des vampires avaient cette qualité-là, mais jamais ils n'avaient une telle couleur.

« Tu...vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » le questionne l'humain, d'une voix qui manque de naturel, le scrutant toujours, légèrement méfiant.

_Quoi de plus normal ? Il ne me connaît pas._

« Ce que vous prendrez. »

Après un rapide hochement de tête, l'humain s'éloigne en direction du bar. Regulus n'attend que quelques minutes avant que l'homme revienne, deux bières à la main. Il suppose que dire qu'il n'a pas l'âge légal pour consommer de l'alcool ne sert à rien, dans ce cas-ci. Après tout, il aura dix-huit ans dans moins d'un an.

Il regarde silencieusement l'humain prendre une gorgée du breuvage ambré. Regulus n'en aime pas l'odeur. Le verre est humide et colle légèrement sur la table sous ses doigts. Il suppose que l'alcool a coulé lors du trajet. La mousse disparaît lentement, tandis qu'un silence inconfortable s'étire entre eux.

« Sirius m'a dit que vous étiez son frère. » fait d'un coup l'humain.

Sa voix semble fatiguée, éraillée. Était-ce dû à l'alcool ?

Regulus fronce les sourcils devant la déclaration. Où l'humain veut-il en venir ? « C'est exact. »

Le regard doré le transperce. On aurait dit que l'humain cherchait à sonder son âme. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise devant quelqu'un.

« Pourtant...il fait encore jour. »

Regulus carre les mâchoires. Ainsi, l'humain avait quand même remarqué. Combien de temps avait-il cru pouvoir le tromper ? L'humain avait fréquenté Sirius pendant plusieurs mois – assurément, il ne pouvait pas ignorer indéfiniment un tel _détail_. « Je ne suis pas un bâtard, si c'est ce que vous insinuez. Nous avons exactement le même sang. » réplique-t-il, d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

La fierté des Black...non, il ne parviendrait jamais à l'éradiquer, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces, comme Sirius. C'est inscrit dans leur chair, dans leurs os. Toute insulte à leur sang, à leur rang est inconcevable. _Toujours pur_. Il se demande ce que sa mère penserait en apprenant la vérité. Le renierait-elle comme oncle Cygnus avait si facilement renié Andromeda ?

« Mais... »

« C'est une histoire dont je préfère ne pas parler ici. » le coupe-t-il, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

* * *

Remus se tut, dissuadé par la réponse abrupte. Mais il ne cessa pas de le regarder pour autant.

Remus trouvait difficile de ne pas le fixer. C'était comme revoir Sirius, mais plus jeune et avec les cheveux courts.

_Non, pas Sirius_, soufflait une part de son esprit. Leurs yeux différaient. Là où Sirius avait des yeux argents, pouvant tout aussi bien briller d'amusement qu'être froids comme la pierre, les yeux noirs de Regulus étaient insondables. Il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un avec les yeux noirs qui n'ait pas d'origine étrangère et la froideur du regard d'onyx était perturbante. Remus savait que Regulus se méfiait tout autant de lui que lui ne parvenait pas à lui faire confiance. Et comment aurait-il pu ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune frère de Sirius avait été enlevé par des chasseurs de vampires et était mort.

_« Est-ce que c'est toi ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui es responsable de la mort de mon frère ? » _

Il avait cru être parvenu à effacer ces derniers moments douloureux de sa mémoire, avait cru les avoir brûlés, éradiqués. Mais devant ce fantôme de Sirius, les souvenirs revenaient en déferlantes implacables et il ne parvenait pas à les stopper de noyer son esprit avec la culpabilité.

Mais là était tout le problème. Regulus – si c'était bien lui – n'aurait pas dû se tenir devant lui. Il était censé être _mort_, bon Dieu. Et si ce n'était qu'un coup de la part de cette...organisation dont avait été victime Sirius ? (_et Lily et James_, lui rappelait son esprit) Et si ce n'était qu'un piège pour qu'il leur livre Sirius ? Ils devaient être bien mal informés s'ils les pensaient encore en contact, se dit-il, amer.

Il décida de jouer carte sur table. Plantant son regard dans les yeux noirs – trop noirs –, il dit, abruptement.

« N'êtes-vous pas censé être mort ? »

Le garçon face à lui eut l'air comme frappé. Une preuve du mensonge ? Peut-être cet acteur qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sirius ne connaissait-il pas toute l'histoire.

« Qui vous a dit ça ? » demanda l'_autre_, la voix tendue. Répondre par une question pour éviter de répondre. Remus n'était pas si bête pour tomber dans le piège.

« Vous me semblez en bonne santé pour quelqu'un censé avoir été capturé et tué. »

Une pointe de l'agressivité du loup refaisait surface. La pleine lune était dans une semaine, mais déjà, il pouvait sentir le loup remuer à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, montrer les crocs. _Pas normal_, soufflait-il. _Pas normal_. Comme pour Sirius. Comme pour sa fiancée.

L'imposteur carra les mâchoires. « C'est Sirius qui vous a dit que j'étais mort ? »

Remus garda le silence, se contentant de fixer le garçon face à lui. Il le sentait mal à l'aise. Peut-être allait-il fuir, en se rendant compte que son imposture avait été découverte.

L'_autre_ poussa un soupir irrité.

« Je suis bel et bien vivant. J'ai été capturé, oui, mais on m'a laissé la vie sauve. »

_Pourquoi ?_ avait envie de demander Remus. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils avaient semblé si déterminés à avoir la peau de Sirius ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils avaient abreuvé Remus de discours haineux et de mots prônant un nouveau génocide ?

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse du bon endroit pour discuter de ça. » reprit l'adolescent.

_Non, bien sûr_, avait envie de railler Remus. Il se tut.

« Je veux simplement retrouver mon frère. » ajouta l'autre. Il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix, comme pour simuler l'affliction. Un acteur dévoué, au moins.

« Comme l'organisation qui vous a enlevé. » répondit Remus, avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Coupée à l'eau. Note pour plus tard : ne plus mettre un pied dans ce pub.

Un sourire étrange étira les lèvres de Regulus.

« Oh non. Sirius ne les intéresse plus. »

* * *

L'humain était méfiant, Regulus pouvait le sentir dans la moelle de ses os. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la nouvelle de sa soit-disant mort lui soit parvenu mais si c'était le discours officiel qu'avait tenu les chasseurs à Sirius, il était normal que l'humain doute de lui.

Il vit les yeux de l'humain s'étrécir. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un animal, pensa Regulus. Presque un jaune fauve.

« Vous avez dit... » Regulus reprit une inspiration. « Vous avez dit, tout à l'heure...que Sirius avait disparu ? »

L'humain s'adossa contre la banquette, bière aux lèvres. Comme s'il cherchait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Sirius depuis plus d'un mois. »

_Plus d'un mois ? Mais...comment ?_ Il avait été tellement persuadé que l'humain serait la clé qui lui permettrait de retrouver Sirius. Qu'il lui suffirait de l'emmener là où lui et Sirius se retrouvaient et qu'ainsi, il retrouverait son frère.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, Regulus se rappela. C'était l'ancien compagnon de l'humain qui avait lancé les chasseurs sur ses traces. Sebastian Lewis. Regulus n'était pas prêt d'oublier son nom de sitôt.

Peut-être que l'humain était lui aussi associé à l'organisation. Peut-être que c'était lui, indirectement, qui avait vendu Sirius. Peut-être que cet ancien compagnon n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Peut-être avait-il réalisé sur le tard quelle possible menace Sirius représentait.

« Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble ? »

Une expression troublée passa sur le visage de l'humain. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur et...était-ce de la culpabilité ? Était-il réellement possible que l'humain ait vendu Sirius ?

_Enfuis-toi_, criait une voix dans sa tête. _Enfuis-toi, avant qu'il ne te renvoie à eux._

« Non. Non, plus maintenant. Nous avons rompu il y a presque un mois et demi, maintenant. »

_Rompu ?_ Regulus sentait ses espoirs s'écrouler. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait forcément...Sirius devait forcément...

« Mais vous avez gardé contact, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, de désespoir. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sirius...Sirius devait... « N'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes son humain, il n'aurait pas pu... »

L'humain secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis plus d'un mois. » répéta-t-il. « De ce que j'ai appris, il a disparu. Possiblement mort. »

La voix de l'humain avait imperceptiblement craqué sur le dernier mot mais Regulus ne l'entendait plus. Le sang battait à ses tempes. La musique, le brouhaha des voix, l'humain devant lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sirius. _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius._

« Hey, vous allez bien ? Écoutez, je... »

Il sentit vaguement la présence d'une main chaude sur son épaule. Il ne l'en délogea pas. Le nom de son frère se répétait comme une litanie dans sa tête.

« Regulus ? Regulus ? »

Il ne se rendit compte que l'humain le secouait qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes. Ce n'était pas son nom qu'il entendait cependant, c'était celui de Sirius. Il mit un moment avant de réaliser que c'était lui-même qui prononçait le nom de son frère.

Il tourna un regard perdu vers l'humain.

« Je veux mon frère. »

* * *

Tout se ressemblait trop.

La façon dont Regulus semblait soudain désemparé, comme un enfant perdu, et la façon dont il ne semblait plus être conscient de rien d'autre que son tourment intérieur.

_« Je ne peux pas le laisser...je ne peux pas...Il faut que je le retrouve...Rem...Rem, il faut que je... » _

Dérouté, Remus ne savait plus que faire. Regulus s'accrochait maintenant à son bras mais il ne parlait plus, ne le regardait plus.

Il aurait pu le laisser là, résonna-t-il. Il aurait pu le laisser là et rentrer chez lui et simplement oublier avoir rencontré ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à son ex. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une comédie de plus, une façon d'essayer de s'attirer sa compassion. Mais, quelque part, Remus en doutait. La détresse qu'il sentait dans cet adolescent semblait trop réelle pour être feinte. Et puis le loup _reconnaissait_ Sirius en lui. La chaleur qui émanait de Regulus était étrange, déplacée, _mal_, mais le loup reconnaissait la parenté entre eux, reconnaissait le lien entre les deux vampires. De façon inexplicable, le loup sentait qu'ils étaient _frères_.

S'il fermait les yeux, il aurait pu sans mal imaginer que c'était _Sirius_ qu'il tenait, _Sirius_ qui était contre lui. C'était dangereux.

« Je vous emmène chez moi, d'accord ? »

Regulus ne répondit rien, n'émit aucune protestation quand il le tira du banc et le soutint à l'aide d'un bras. D'un coup, le jeune Black semblait comme une poupée de chiffon, sans plus aucune force dans les membres.

_Sirius avait été comme ça_, se rappelait-il. _Quand il avait appris que son frère avait été enlevé._

De façon étrange, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le garçon suffisant et confiant qui l'avait confronté quelques minutes plus tôt se conduire comme ça. N'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse craquer ainsi. Mais c'était le frère de Sirius. D'une certaine façon, il était logique qu'il réagisse ainsi à la possible mort – Remus sentit son cœur se serrer – de son frère.

Ayant déjà payé les boissons – à peine touchées, remarqua-t-il –, il emmena Regulus hors du pub, le soutenant entre la masse de gens. Au moins ne devait-il pas le traîner. Mais d'une certaine façon, voir le fier vampire se laisser emmener ainsi, tel un animal aux yeux vides, était encore pire.

A nouveau dans la rue, il dut plisser les yeux contre l'éclatant soleil qui avait tout d'un coup décidé de faire son apparition entre deux nuages gris. _Temps anglais_, pensa-t-il vaguement. Il essaya pendant plusieurs minutes d'appeler un taxi, mais tous les _black cabs_ qu'il croisait étaient déjà occupés. Renonçant à débourser ses livres sterling pour une course de quelques minutes, il se prépara à emmener Regulus chez lui à pied. Il n'habitait pas tellement loin – environ à un quart d'heure de là – mais déjà, la route lui semblait décourageante.

Il n'avait qu'à espérer qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir d'un coup.

* * *

Quand Remus parvint à son bloc d'appartement, il se demanda pourquoi, bon sang, il avait un perron et pourquoi il habitait au quatrième étage. Jurant et soutenant d'un bras Regulus, il sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. L'ascenseur mit longtemps à venir et crissa horriblement lors de sa lente montée, mais ce n'était rien de neuf. Il avait déjà énormément de chance qu'il ne soit pas en panne.

Ouvrant rapidement la porte de son appartement, il y fit entrer Regulus. Durant la marche, il avait semblé devenir de plus en plus faible mais Remus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le fixer réellement jusqu'à maintenant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant la peau rougie de Regulus.

« Vous... »

Devant ses yeux, le jeune vampire chancela. Il serait probablement tombé au sol si Remus ne l'avait pas rattrapé juste à temps. Pour une rare fois, il bénissait sa lycanthropie.

Prenant maladroitement l'adolescent dans ses bras, il alla le déposer sur le canapé crème du salon, l'y allongea. Il pouvait entendre la respiration faible de l'adolescent, presque sifflante. Remus restait là, debout, à l'observer, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il avait pu trouver Regulus en plein après-midi dans les rues de Londres et comment une simple marche dehors pouvait affecter _à présent_ sa peau.

Et si, sous ses yeux, sa peau devenait un peu plus pâle, revenait doucement à sa couleur d'origine, le processus de guérison était beaucoup plus lent que celui qu'il avait déjà vu chez Sirius.

Remus ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment son frère était capable de vivre au soleil s'il n'était pas un bâtard.

Remus secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'une _vraie_ bière, s'il voulait affronter tout ça.

Dire qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec des vampires.

* * *

Remus était à moitié assoupi quand il entendit des marmonnements et des bruits de mouvement. Ouvrant un œil, il fut surpris, l'espace de quelques secondes, de ce qu'il vit sur son canapé. _Sirius ?_ demandait une part de son esprit, toujours légèrement embrumée. C'était un rêve familier, de parfois retrouver Sirius dans son appartement. Mais dans ses rêves, Sirius était toujours enjoué et un brin séducteur. (_sauf dans les mauvais rêves_, fit une voix dans son esprit,_ quand il te dit qu'il te hait._) Jamais il ne le retrouvait agité sur son canapé ou l'air mal en point.

Et jamais il ne paraissait rajeuni et avec des cheveux courts.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il nota qu'ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis environ une demie-heure. Comment il avait pu baisser sa garde à ce point (et aussi vite) alors qu'un vampire inconnu se trouvait dans son salon était un mystère. Il jeta un regard mauvais à la bière, posée sur la table basse. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à sa collègue de travail quand elle avait ramené ledit paquet chez lui.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea prudemment vers le sofa, examinant rapidement l'état de Regulus. Sa peau était à nouveau pâle et ne portait plus de traces de rougeur. Mais ce n'était qu'à présent, alors que l'adolescent était au repos qu'il pouvait réellement l'observer.

Son visage portait encore quelques légères rondeurs de l'enfance, là où les traits de Sirius étaient plus durs et plus aigus. Mais Remus notait que ses joues semblaient creuses et que la fatigue avait cerclé ses yeux. Éveillé, la détermination du vampire effaçait ces éléments ou, du moins, les rendaient moins notables. Mais à présent, en train de murmurer dans son sommeil, comme dans un rêve de fièvre, il était bien loin du confiant Black qu'il avait croisé.

Regulus ressemblait tout simplement à un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite.

Impulsivement, Remus posa la main sur le front de l'adolescent pour tester sa température – une habitude stupide, _stupide_, Regulus était un vampire, comment pouvait-il avoir de la température. Il écarquilla des yeux en sentant, comme il l'avait pressenti, une fièvre tenace. _Ce n'est pas possible !_ criait une part de son esprit. _Ce n'est pas possible !_ Sirius n'avait jamais eu que la peau vaguement tiède, et uniquement quand il était longtemps en contact avec lui. Comment le corps de son frère pouvait sembler presque brûler, alors qu'il était resté loin de toute source de chaleur ? Son cerveau tournait à plein régime quand il remarqua que les yeux de Regulus s'étaient ouverts. Il ne vit la fièvre prendre possession des iris noirs uniquement quand ils furent plantés dans les siens – avant de sentir les mains saisir son cou, les ongles carrés s'y enfoncer, puis les lèvres frôler la peau de sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc et, oui, de _peur_, quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

« Non ! Regulus, arrêt... »

Mais déjà, il sentait les dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Malgré le vent de panique qui semblait avoir saisi son cerveau, quelque chose en lui disait que _ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer. _Du plat de la main, il repoussa vigoureusement Regulus loin de lui. Le vampire, désarçonné, tomba en arrière et cria de douleur quand sa main droite encaissa le choc de sa chute.

Il avait l'air perdu, blessé, et effrayé.

Remus porta aussitôt la main à son cou et grimaça quand il sentit le sang s'écouler de la plaie. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur Regulus, prêt à devoir repousser encore une fois le vampire s'il l'attaquait à nouveau. Mais l'adolescent restait au sol, sa main valide placée devant sa bouche, comme s'il se retenait de vomir. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu déguster son sang, pour ce que Remus en savait.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il foutu ?

« Je ne suis pas de la nourriture, compris ? » fit-il, d'un ton ferme, comme celui qu'on prend quand on gronde un enfant. Il ne savait pas si cela aurait de l'effet sur Regulus Black, cependant.

Les habitudes ont la vie dure, quand on est prof.

Un long moment, le vampire ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Il restait prostré là, dans une position de défense, comme un enfant battu. Il tremblait. Cependant, pour tout l'or du monde, Remus n'aurait pas fait un pas vers lui. Il ignorait totalement de quoi était capable le frère de Sirius.

Puis, après ce qui parut un temps infini, le vampire tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Ses tremblements s'étaient apaisés et ses lèvres n'étaient pas couvertes de sang. Il avait le regard perdu et, étrangement, dégoûté.

« Je...désolé. » murmura-t-il, la voix faible. Il fit mine de se lever, à l'aide de sa main valide, mais chancela aussitôt, une fois plus ou moins debout.

Remus, toujours méfiant, ne l'approcha pas. Il saignait toujours et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Regulus tente un second round, surtout quand la plaie ouverte devait l'attirer comme l'odeur d'un moelleux au chocolat attire un humain.

C'était plus flatteur de songer à soi comme à un moelleux au chocolat plutôt qu'à un morceau de steak.

« Ça va ? »

_Mais oui, tout va bien_, railla une part de son esprit. _Tu abrites juste un vampire dont tu ignores tout, qui se fait passer pour le frère _mort _de ton ex et qui vient juste d'essayer de te bouffer. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !_

« Juste...la tête qui tourne. » Regulus s'accrocha à un fauteuil, pour reprendre son équilibre. « Ça va passer. »

Remus continua de le fixer avec circonspection. Quand plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que Regulus ne fasse un geste pour reprendre son activité précédente – i.e. le considérer comme un repas potentiel –, il demanda, hésitant :

« Est-ce que vous...est-ce que vous vous êtes nourri ? »

Encore maintenant, après avoir passé des mois avec Sirius, la pensée de se nourrir sur des humains était trop étrange, trop déroutante pour lui. Ça s'apparentait trop à du meurtre pour qu'il puisse y songer comme à quelque chose de normal. Même s'il avait réussi à ignorer suffisamment ce "détail" quand il était avec Sirius. Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne peut pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Si je ne tue pas, je meurs. La mort des autres assure ma survie, Remus. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

Regulus secoua légèrement la tête, avant d'émettre un rire creux.

« Non. J'ai vomi le sang. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, devant l'explication étrange. Du sang empoisonné ?

« Vous...vous êtes nourri sur un mort ? »

Rien qu'en parler le rendait malade, mais Sirius lui avait dit que le sang mort était comme du poison, pour eux. Parmi d'autres choses.

« Non. Je ne suis pas ignorant _à ce point_. » Une nuance de mécontentement dans la voix. Regulus tourna la tête vers lui. « J'ai essayé de me nourrir sur quelqu'un d'autre mais... » Il ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir. « Je ne pouvais pas. Le goût était...il m'écœurait. Mais j'ai quand même bu, pour me nourrir. Mais peu de temps après, mon corps l'a rejeté. » Une grimace, qui découvrit un instant les dents blanches, carrées. « Je ne pouvais même pas mordre correctement. »

Remus toucha du bout des doigts sa blessure, essayant de faire fi de la douleur. Et il réalisa ce qui n'avait pas été normal, ce qui lui avait paru étrange.

Il avait été mordu, oui, mais pas comme par un vampire, comme par un autre humain. Ça avait été brouillon et sale, pas net et précis. Il n'y avait pas eu cette piqûre aiguë et douloureuse qui avait accompagné la morsure de Sirius.

« Vous...vos canines...mais... »

Regulus eut l'air soudain furieux. Semblant oublier la douleur, la faiblesse, il se dirigea à pas rapides vers Remus, le saisissant de sa main valide par le col. Son haleine avait la vague odeur rouillée du sang, mais même cet effluve ne parvenait pas à dissimuler le remugle de son souffle.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est exactement ce qu'_ils_ ont voulu ! Je ne peux plus me nourrir de sang ! »

Les yeux de Regulus semblaient fous, tandis qu'il les plantait dans les siens, le saisissant par le col, l'air désespéré et tellement, _tellement_ fou.

« Qui, _ils_, Regulus ? » demanda-t-il, avec un soudain calme. _La vérité est dans le vin._ Regulus était ivre. Pas de vin, pas de sang, mais de colère et de folie.

Son visage proche du sien, il murmura, comme une malédiction :

« Cyanide Sun. »

* * *

Remus ne savait plus quoi faire.

Regulus était chez lui depuis presque une heure, à présent. Après son brusque réveil, il avait enjoint au vampire de se rasseoir, lui disant qu'il allait lui préparer du thé – pour s'éloigner et espérer que le vampire se calmerait, loin de sa présence. Le thé n'était pas nourrissant, mais jamais un breuvage aussi simple n'avait fait de mal à Sirius, même s'il n'avait pas tellement aimé en boire, n'en sirotant que quelques gorgées, parce qu'il y était obligé.

_« Chaud mais trop liquide, fade, _amer_. De l'eau colorée. Comment veux-tu que je trouve plaisir à boire ça ? » _

Tandis qu'il attendait que l'eau chauffe dans la bouilloire et qu'il nettoyait sa blessure à l'eau tiède avant d'y appliquer de la bétadine – il bénissait le merveilleux mini-tiroir pharmacie qui contenait antiseptique, pansements et ciseaux...pour toutes les fois où il s'était coupé en cuisinant –, il songeait à interroger Regulus plus avant sur Cyanide Sun – savoir pourquoi et comment il avait été capturé, comment il avait pu s'échapper, ce qu'il y avait subi. Mais une fois revenu de la cuisine, il retrouva le jeune vampire à nouveau assoupi, moitié assis, moitié allongé, dans une position qui aurait été inconfortable pour quiconque n'était pas soûl ou exténué.

Remus poussa un soupir, déposa la tasse d'English Breakfast fumante sur la table basse et observa Regulus à nouveau dormir.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face à lui, se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

« Je ne serais jamais débarrassé de toi, hein ? » demanda-t-il, dans le vide. À Sirius, peut-être. Mais Sirius n'était plus là depuis longtemps.

Ses cheveux devaient certainement pointer de ci, de là, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Au vu de l'état du frère de Sirius, il n'était clairement pas capable de pouvoir se débrouiller seul dans l'immédiat.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se nourrir de sang ? Pourquoi survivait-il au soleil, mais en était étrangement brûlé quand même ? Pourquoi avait-il de la fièvre ? Pourquoi cherchait-il Sirius, au lieu de rentrer au repère, chez les siens ? Il n'avait pas de réponse. Peut-être tout ça n'était qu'une grotesque et atrocement fine comédie de la part de Cyanide Sun. Envoyer un humain fiévreux qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sirius, lui faire avaler un discours à déverser devant Remus pour trouver où se cachait l'héritier Black. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé l'importance de la famille de Sirius. Peut-être était-il réellement noble et réellement puissant. D'une certaine façon, il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Qui est encore noble, de nos jours, à part la famille royale et ceux anoblis par la Reine ?

Les vampires, apparemment.

Un énième soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

* * *

Regulus se sent fatigué. Sa tête est lourde et il a du mal à se concentrer. Sous lui, le contact du divan est confortable et doux, n'a rien de la dureté de _leurs_ tables ou de cette planche appelée lit, à défaut d'un autre nom. Les lumières de l'appartement ne sont pas agressives comme les néons de _là-bas _mais douces. Ses yeux papillonnent, il lutte pour les garder ouverts. Sa vigilance lui enjoint de rester éveillé, de rester alerte parce qu'_à tout moment, l'humain peut l'attaquer et que s'il baisse sa garde, il est fini_.

Il peut entendre les bruits feutrés de l'humain dans la cuisine. Il a dit qu'il était parti faire du thé. Sirius buvait-il du thé, parfois ?

Ses yeux se ferment. Un instant, il peut imaginer que l'odeur de son frère l'entoure.

_**Et Regulus rêve.**_

* * *

_Les contours du rêve sont flous et noirs, comme si la fumée sombre de ces cheminées humaines l'entourait. Pourtant, peu à peu le brouillard s'éclaircit, sans jamais toutefois disparaître totalement. C'est comme un léger voile de gaze._

_Il peut voir des silhouettes se mouvoir. Le lieu est cloîtré et les murs sont noirs, mais quelques lampes au plafond éclairent la pièce. Ce n'est pas une petite pièce et Regulus peut voir au moins une trentaine de personnes, assises sur des tabourets ou des chaises, ou encore en train de se mouvoir._

_Il se trouve dans un café._

_Il navigue entre les gens, sans les toucher. Personne ne le remarque et personne ne lui parle. C'est un rêve étrange._

_Il peut voir des humains, avec cette même boisson que l'humain lui a fait boire, tout à l'heure. De la bière. Il grimace légèrement. Comment les humains peuvent-ils aimer le goût âcre de cette boisson ? Ça le dépasse._

_En se déplaçant, il capte des bribes de conversations. Rien d'important. Des affaires de coups de téléphone, de boulot, de shopping, de temps pourri, de politique. Mais ils ne sont pas dans sa langue maternelle et Regulus met un temps à comprendre que ces sonorités étranges sont du français. Il n'est pas habitué à parler français. Sa connaissance est théorique, livresque, même si avec un temps d'adaptation, il pourrait probablement parler la langue de Molière sans trop de difficulté. Mère a toujours tenu à ce qu'on leur enseigne le français, à lui et à Sirius. _C'est votre héritage_, disait-elle toujours. _Toujours pur.

_Regulus serpente entre les figures du rêve. Il n'en reconnaît étrangement aucune mais après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve, et il ne s'attend pas à voir un visage familier dans un tel endroit. Il rêve rarement et ses rêves ont toujours été le reflet de la réalité. Sirius dit qu'il n'a aucune imagination._

_Pourtant, un son familier le fait sursauter, fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il tourne la tête en direction de la voix et son cœur se serre de joie et un peu de douleur, à la vue familière des longs cheveux noirs, de ces vêtements noirs qu'on qualifierait volontiers de gothiques et de cette voix juste légèrement grave qu'il reconnaîtrait partout._

_Attiré comme un papillon par une flamme, Regulus s'approche. Il n'ose pas l'appeler, de peur que le visage ne soit pas le même ou que le rêve se brise. Pourtant, il écoute et assurément, c'est bien sa voix, même s'il ne parle pas dans leur langue maternelle._

_« ...rien, je te dis. Ça va. » _

_« Tss. » répond une autre voix. Un homme se tient près de Sirius. Il a son dos appuyé contre le comptoir, un pied reposant sur un des barreaux du tabouret tandis que l'autre pend dans le vide. Sa pose est nonchalante, son sourire, facile. « Tu es un très mauvais menteur, on te l'a déjà dit ? »_

_Même s'il ne le voit pas, il peut deviner que Sirius sourit, quand il voit que l'expression de l'autre homme est toujours aussi affable. Il doit approcher de la trentaine, estime Regulus. S'il n'est pas déjà trentenaire. Regulus n'a jamais vu une tignasse aussi indisciplinée. James Potter passe pour un gentleman à côté de ces épis qui partent en tout sens à l'arrière de sa tête et ces mèches trop longues qui encadrent son visage._

_« Allez, dis-moi. Je vois bien qu'y'a un truc qui te tracasse. C'est Dam ? T'en fais pas, il est un peu dur avec tout le monde, au début. Ça lui passera. » _

_Il y a un sourire et de la nonchalance dans les yeux bleu glace. Ils sont si fort soulignés de khôl que Regulus aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient noirs, au départ. Ou qu'il avait reçu un coup._

_Sirius laisse échapper un léger rire, un peu moqueur, un peu amer. Regulus le voit saisir son verre et en avaler une gorgée. Le liquide est ambré et Regulus peut presque imaginer les effluves d'alcool parvenir à ses narines. « Oh non, je crois qu'il m'acceptera jamais. Mais c'est pas lui le problème. Je peux faire avec. Y'a simplement à l'éviter. » _

_« Alors, c'est quoi ? » le lance encore l'étranger. Il n'y a de réelle interrogation dans sa voix. Enfin, pas de façon agressive. C'est comme s'il désirait simplement faire parler Sirius._

_Se connaissaient-ils depuis longtemps ? _

_L'étranger se penche vers vers son frère, ses boucles d'oreille émettant un léger bruit métallique, et son expression facile change, se fait plus sérieuse, plus soucieuse. Il pose une main couverte de bagues, tatouages et bracelets sur la cuisse de Sirius. Regulus écarquille légèrement les yeux à ça. Sont-ils amants ?_

_« Hey, tu peux me parler tu sais, je dirais rien. J'ai pas les préjugés des autres sur les aristos. » Il rajoute, avec un sourire. « Ou les Brit', tant qu'on y est. »_

_Sirius éclate d'un rire franc, à ça. « T'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ? »_

_L'étranger penche la tête, ses lèvres esquissant une courbe mystérieuse. Il ne répond rien._

_Sirius se passe une main dans les cheveux, pousse un soupir. Son pied tape légèrement le comptoir face à lui. Il est nerveux._

_« C'est juste...c'est juste que j'me sens un peu...paumé, tu vois ? Pas à ma place. » _

_La voix est hésitante et Regulus devine que Sirius n'a pas l'habitude de se confier, n'a pas l'habitude de parler si ouvertement de ses craintes. Il ne l'a jamais fait avec lui, en tout cas, et Regulus est persuadé qu'il garde même des secrets de James. Sirius n'a jamais aimé se montrer vulnérable._

_L'étranger hoche la tête, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer._

_Sirius fait tourner l'alcool dans son verre. « Ma famille... » commence-t-il, avant de pousser un soupir, changer de ton. « Mon frère... » reprend-t-il, d'un ton plus ferme. « Je ne me suis...je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec mon frère. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il ressemble tant à nos parents. Je m'énervais contre son caractère docile. Je détestais le fait que c'était le fils préféré de ma mère. » Un rire, amer. « J'étais un peu jaloux, je suppose. »_

_Regulus sait que c'est un rêve parce que Sirius n'aurait jamais dit de tels mots. Sirius ne mentionnait jamais leur famille, ne la reconnaissait uniquement quand leur nom pouvait lui être utile. Jamais Sirius ne disait qu'il avait un frère. (Plus depuis que James était là. Plus depuis qu'il avait l'_âge_.) Et jamais il n'aurait dit être jaloux de lui. De quoi pouvait-il être jaloux, quand il était l'héritier, quand il était désiré par tant, quand il s'entendait si mal avec leurs parents ?_

_« Et puis...et puis, il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Ma faute. Entièrement ma faute. » Il entend la voix de Sirius s'étrangler, voit son corps frissonner. Se retenait-il de pleurer ?_

_Regulus aurait voulu lui dire que _non, ce n'était pas sa faute_. Que c'était Regulus qui avait choisi de l'aider, Regulus qui avait décidé d'aller le chercher, Regulus qui s'était laissé capturer pour que son frère puisse partir en liberté. Parce qu'il savait que Sirius viendrait le chercher, tôt ou tard. Il savait que Sirius tiendrait sa promesse._

_**« Je te protégerai toujours Reg. Rien ne peut te faire du mal si je suis là. »**_

_L'étranger lance un regard indescriptible à son frère. Pendant une seconde, son regard dévie et Regulus a un instant l'impression que l'étranger le regarde droit dans les yeux, qu'il le _voit_._

_Sa voix est basse quand il souffle :_

_« Ça s'arrangera, vieux, tu verras. Tout finit toujours par s'arranger. » _

* * *

_Atmosphère : (silence), 30 avril 2012_

_(silence), 1er mai 2012_

_Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows part 1 & 2 soundtracks – Alexandre Desplat, 2 mai 2012_

_(silence), 24 mai 2012_

_Undead Hunters – Midnight Syndicate, 11 juillet 2012_

_Change (In The House of Files) – Deftones, 30 juillet 2012_

_(silence), 15 août 2012_

_album Momente – L'Âme Immortelle, 19 août 2012_

_Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine, 30 août 2012_

**A l'origine, Hide From The Sun devait être un one-shot. Un très long one-shot. Tellement long et qui prend tellement de temps à écrire (je suis très très loin de l'avoir fini, j'ai à peine l'amorce d'un second "chapitre") que j'ai décidé d'en faire une "mini-fic". J'ignore combien il y aura de chapitres, mais ce sera probablement au moins trois. J'ai également publié récemment la première partie d'un two-shot lui aussi lié à Vampire Heart nommé Deeper Down. Killing Loneliness est pour l'instant un peu en "pause", je préfère me concentrer sur HFTS, Deeper Down ainsi que No Expectations.**

**Traduction de la chanson (parce que je me suis rendue compte que je zappais souvent de traduire quand c'était en anglais dans mes fics originales) : **_**Le lever du jour tue toute beauté Le cœur de la nuit s'éloigne lentement Devrais-je rester là et accueillir le jour Ou devrais-je le suivre Et me cacher du soleil**_

**Alors, contents de revoir Regulus et Remus ?**

**Sorn**


End file.
